Destined To Be
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome took a deep breath, eyes wide as she looked at the two males in front of her. She didn't know what to make of the situation, "What do you mean…I'm yours?" Godic/Kagome/Eric *starts in Season 1, before Sookie meets Eric*
1. Chapter 1

Category: Crossover

Anime/Book/Tv Series: True Blood/Sookie Vampire Mysteries/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Godric/Eric

Summary: Kagome took a deep breath, eyes wide as she looked at the two males in front of her. She didn't know what to make of the situation, "What do you mean…I'm yours?"

_**Chapter One:**_

Kagome fiddled with her pen as she tried to write something but it seems like nothing came out. Nothing she did seemed to get her out of her writers block, not listening to music, taking walks, or even reading to see if she could get some type of spark.

You see, Kagome was a writer. She became a writer after her hard times in Feudal area. She saw too much….she grew up to fast.

Lost too much.

The list could really go on and on why her writing was so…..so…how did they say it….captivating. Yes, that was the word.

It drew in people, making them thirst for more….but it seems she was getting off topic. Kagome first became an author when she was in her junior year of High school. It took a lot of people telling her to let her work be published,…but it took one person to make her publish it.

That person was Sookie Starkhouse.

Her pen pal, and now long time friend.

After Feudal area she came back and threw herself into studies, hoping to get back to a normal life. Things took a turn for a normal life for Kagome though.

Kagome finished the jewel, yes, but finishing the jewel and making it disappear came with a 'gift' for doing such a thing.

She got the gift of….premonitions? That was all Kagome could really call her gift. She could see the past by touching things. No, it didn't happen to everything she touched, but it happened when she touched something with strong emotions. She could see what happened to make the item have such an emotion….she also had a second gift. When she touched someone…skin to skin…..she could see, hear, taste, feel, everything a person has done in their lifetime.

The first time it happened Kagome didn't know what to think, but after Midoriko came to her in a dream saying this gift was to help her in the future…to guide her where she truly was needed and belonged she started to see it as a gift…and as a curse.

Most of the time Kagome thought of it as a curse. Who wouldn't.

Not being able to touch someone without learning everything about them .

It took Kagome a year to learn to shield it, but she still had to wear gloves to make sure it didn't _'accidently'_ happen.

Kagome was brought out of her thinking of the past by her phone going off. The lyrics blaring and making her jump and almost fall out of her seat in surprise.

Flipping her phone open Kagome sighed, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" The voice was worried, confused and Kagome recognized it, she hadn't talked to her on the phone for a couple weeks but Kagome knew who it was instantly.

"Sookie?" Kagome breathed, "What's wrong? Why do you sound so frantic?"

"Its Jason…" the girl on the other line paused, "I..I really need your help."

She instantly sat up straighter and leaned against her desk, worry in her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Her voice was frantic but it was understandable Sookie was her best friend, a sister even. She waited with baited breath as Sookie fiddled with the phone cord.

"Jason is in jail, they think he killed some people…I _know_ he didn't do it…I just…Kagome please." A heavy silence filled the air, Sookie was one of the few people who knew about her gift and vice versa. Sookie was able to read other peoples thoughts, a gift she had since being a child.

It was one of the things that allowed them to bond, both of them lived with curses, knew how hard it was to be different. For Sookie to call her asking for her for help using that…it had to be serious. She glanced at her clock is was five pm. If she called her manger so could have a flight arranged to Bon Tempus ASAP.

"Kagome?" Sookie's voice was low and scared.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, stay strong. Don't do anything until I get there." She was already on her feet, pulling things out of her draws and tossing them on her bed.

Sookie let out a relived breath. "Thank you Kagome, thank you." Kagome nodded, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "It's nothing, I'll be there soon. Love you." With that she hung up and placed her phone on the bed and began rushing around her room gathering clothes and other things.

With a dark scowl she moved to her closet and by passed a beat up worn bow to grab a dark red suitcase. Her hand brushed a tattered old yellow back pack lightly. She hissed as she pulled her hand away as if burned and slammed the door to her closet shut.

She glared darkly at the closed door, tears gathered in her eyes, and turned from it with a huff. She crankily tossed her things into her bag. Her mood dark and sour, with a sigh she grabbed her phone and dialed her manager, more than ready to fight with the woman about taking this trip. She liked her manger yes but the woman was riding her ass for the next chapter of her book as it was.

"Hey…I need some time off. I have to go to Bon Tempus…" She held the phone away from her ear as he manager started yelling. Once the phone fell silent again she tentatively held it to her ear once more. "No its _not_ a guy…..It's _not_ a fling!It's a family emergency…yes…I promise. I'll try and work on the next chapter…. Okay…thanks." With a tired sigh she hung up her cell phone slightly shocked at how easily her manager had given in.

Maybe her other client, some Shigure Shoma, was doing worse than her ad thus ensured her wrath was solely focused on him. Many times her manger had ranted about how lazy the other author was. Complaining that she had to sometimes sit in his room and make him write just to get one chapter. It sucked for him but it worked out well for her! Even so she knew she had to have _something_ to show her manager after this…

She glanced at her laptop and sighed as she started shutting it down and unplugging everything. She _had_ promised to try and make some headway on the next chapter of her book. Once the computer was fully shut down she shoved it into a dark green laptop carrying case and shoved the cords in there as well. She shouldered the bag and grabbed her suitcase, grabbing her keys on the way out of her room.

She briskly made her way down her hall to her front door and slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes, glancing at herself in the full length mirror across from her. She was in her casual clothes, a pair of black jeans and a plain long sleeve green shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she mused it would no doubt need to be brushed out before she got to Sookie's. Good thing she had a twelve plus hour flight to get it done. She moved to open the door of her apartment yet paused and grabbed a pair of black gloves and slid them on before opening the door.

She was after all going to an _airport_, she didn't want to have a seizure form all the visions and emotions that no doubt lingered there. Plus air ports were crowded she could do without knowing the past of _everyone_ she would bump into.

She glanced around the sparse apartment that she had called home and with one last glance at a photo frame on the counter, she shoved her cell phone in her pocket and shut the door behind her, ready to face the next chapter of her life no matter how it ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Kage's AN<strong>: So we hope you like it! We've been wanting to do a TB/IY fic for a while! WOOT! I hope we did okay! Updates might be slow Yuki is ALWAYS juggling like 100 fics and I myself am still kind of rusty but getting back into the groove of writing. I love me some joint fics! :D I may be retired but I'm not dead!

_Yuki Note:** hmm, It seems like I can never stop writing! *muses* I really should just start writing books and be done with it..with how much i spend typing...daydreaming...revising..making new ideas...ect ect ect!…aaanyway enough with my ranting. I hoped everyone liked the chapter…I have reaaaally wanted to make one of these since I got into the series…but alas I didn't type up a chapter right away….Kage and I did one together though. We have wanted to do it since I got into the series too…so I thought..why not. Hehe**_

_**Sooo hope everyone enjoys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome sighed as she got out of the taxi, she didn't think it would take that long to get to Bon Tempus but it did. Looking up at the sky she saw that it was almost dark, which meant Sookie should be home now, she usually called her around this time.

Giving the taxi driver the money she owned him she gave him a forced smile and grabbed her two bags, one was her laptop bag the other was a suitcase that had her clothes and anything else she needed on a daily basis.

Taking a breath Kagome knocked on the door, and waited to meet her pen pal for the first time. She had talked to her on the phone, did Skype chats and of course written letters with one another, but the two still hadn't met in person.

There was a few seconds of silence before the door was opened and the person Kagome had been wanting to meet for awhile showed her face, "Kagome!"

The blonde woman hugged her, "Thank You for comin'"

Kagome hugged her back, knowing that her dropping everything to help her, even with her 'gift' was something she appreciated. Smiling Kagome said, "It is no problem, if I can help I want to be here."

"Come in, this way we can talk." She gestured for her to come in. A small smile on her lips as she directed her past the kitchen and into the living area. It had a homey feel too it and she could tell a family lived her.

A family filled with love.

Kagome sat down as she saw Sookie doing the same, "So how can I help you? You didn't tell me how I would be able to help you when I was on the phone with you yesterday...and it took me a bit t to actually get here."

Sookie sighed, she really didn't know how to explain the situation in words that well, "Well, Jason was accused of murderin' two women, but I know he didn' do it! So far all I was able to gather was each of the two women were around vampires before they died...I had planned to go with Bill, you remember me tellin' ya about him right?" Kagome nodded indicating for her to continue, "Well, we are going to Fnagtasia tonight to gather some information...you will come won't ya?"

Kaogme wasn't about to let her go to a vampire tourist attraction even if she had her own vampire boyfriend there to protect her. She would feel much safer if she went with, so it was an easy decision on her part if she was going or not.

"Yes, I will go...but I don't have to wear any of the 'vampire' fashion to go do I?" Kagome really didn't want to wear that. Sure she had her liking of leather, but to go all Goth with that...no thanks. She rather not.

Sookie laughed lightly at her friends face at the thought of wearing vampire fashion, "No you can were something you regularly do. Or something you would wear to a bar or club."

"Alright...when are we leaving?" She needed to change if they were leaving soon and from the looks of it Sookie was going to wear what she regularly wore. Her sundress and heels. It wasn't too dressy and did stand out.

Kagome hoped she didn't stand out _too_ much though.

Sookie opened her mouth to say something when a knock at the door rang through the house, "Now, I guess. That should be Bill."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as Sookie went to answer the door, looks like she was going to meet the famous Bill.

Blue eyes met brown as he entered the house, one arm around Sookie's waist. Over all he looked normal, then again she knew appearances could and often were deceiving.

His aura had a tinge of sadness to it, a bit of darkness one would say. Yet the way Sookie looked at him and the way he looked back at him made her smile. As long as he made her friend happy she was happy for her, though the danger her friend was put in because of dating him _did_ make her uneasy.

"Hello." His voice was low and full of southern charm, it irked her. Reminding her of the way Ayame used to put on the charm around Kouga so he would think she was nice to her. Yet as soon as the man was out of hearing range she would turn to her and well yeah…

"Yo." It was short greeting, not the best but something about him…irked her. She smiled as Sookie detached herself from Bill, who was frowning, long enough to drag her and her bags upstairs. "Come on, let's get you ready!"

Kagome rolled her eyes having a flash back to teenage sleepovers involving makeovers, face masks, and truth or dare. She shuddered at the thought. "This here will be your room while you're here. Hope it's to your liking."

Kagome smiled at the room, it was medium sized room, yet it was filled with so much love that it made the room seem bigger and more welcome. With a grunt she placed her bags on the full sized bed, smiling at the no doubt homemade quilt and turned to Sookie who was closing the door.

"I love it, thanks Sookie, now what should I wear? I don't want to stand out any more then I already do…" She huffed at that thought. She _hated_ being in the center of attention.

Sookie blinked at that. "What'dya mean?" She blinked as

Kagome gave her a blank look while opening up her suitcase. "Hun, I'm a five foot noting blue eyed Japanese woman in Bon Tempus…" She laughed as Kagome grumbled under her breath in her native tongue and walked over to her pulling her into a hug. "Don' worry darlin' you got me and Bill to look out for ya."

Kagome merely sighed but nodded and grabbed the first thing her hand landed on. It was a white off the shoulder ruched minni dress that fell mid thigh. Why she had such a dress in her suitcase made her wonder, then again she did pack randomly.

With a shrug she turned her back to her friend and pulled off her shirt. She rolled her eyes as the epp that Sookie let out, no doubt surprised that she would change in front of her even thought they just met face to face only moments ago. Whatever, she had once fought in a towel in front of Inu Yasha and Kouga, when fighting for your life you didn't have time to worry about modesty.

"Kagome!" Sookie held her hands to her blushing face as he friend unhooked her bra and slipped the dress over her head. She didn't expect the Japanese woman to be so…bold! "Sorry hun, next time I'll warn you before getting naked." She blushed even more hoping Bill didn't hear that!

Kagome chuckled to herself as she pulled the dress down to its right place and shimmed out of her panties. With an evil snicker she pulled on a new pair yet turned to Sookie holding the panties in her hands. She pulled on them making them look like a sling shot and shot them at the other woman. Laughing as Sookie screamed lightly and ran away.

Sookie laughed as she tried to calm down, mock glaring at Kagome. "That wasn't very lady like."

Kagome snorted pulling out a pair of white knee high boots from her suitcase. "Me a lady? Psh, you're sadly misinformed!" She chuckled as she sat down on the bed and pulled on her boots, smiling. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time, how she missed being able to just laugh and mess around with people she cared about. It was nice.

She grinned as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head lightly, feeling a bit of jet lag. "Well, let's get this show on the road." Sookie smiled as she opened the door and lead her downstairs, "Thought you didn't want to stick out, you'll have all the guys drooling! Right Bill?" She laughed as Kagome hip checked her lightly as they made their way out to her car.

Bill merely coughed into his hand. "You look…_nice_ Kagome."

Kagome merely nodded as she got in the back seat of Sookie's car, not really liking the implied tone of his. Jerk… In no time at all they were outside a rather large fancy looking club. She blinked up at it, her skin tingling from the amount of non human aura's inside. "Wow…"

She jumped lightly as Sookie slipped her arm through her own and gave her a small smile as they entered the club. "Don't worry, me and Bill are here to keep you safe. Between you and me we can get all the info we need and get the hell out of dodge…"

"You make it sound like you dislike my humble club…" Both women blinked at the low sensual voice and watched with awed eyes as Bill stood in front of them…hissing lightly at a tall well built blond haired man, who was no doubt the owner of said club. The power and confidence he excluded was almost pliable.

"Eric." It was clear Bill didn't like the man before them. Why neither women knew nor did they want to know.

Eric merely grinned sexily, his fangs dropping down, his eyes trained on the two women behind the stuck up man. "Bill, do tell who the lovely snacks are and why you've brought them here. I do hope you intent to share…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: There is chapter two! Hope everyone liked it! I know people have been waiting for updates soooo yeah -is innocent-<strong>_

_**Read and reaview and tell us what ya think! **_

_**Kage's AN: -shakes the rust off- I hope you guys like it! We had fun with this chapter! (Sorry if I had a little TO much fun..I liek a playful Kagome) I hope I did okay! Please let us know what you think! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Kagome blinked as Bill stepped up behind her and Sookie, wrapping an arm around both of them. She resisted the urge to elbow him and instead kept her gaze on the male before them, noting the way his eyes followed her and Sookie.

Much like a predator stalking his prey, to bad for him she was nobody's prey.

Bill leveled Eric with a stony stare, trying to intimidate him and failing miserably. "Eric, this is Sookie and her friend Kagome….they're mine." His voice was low and clam as if stating that a car was his.

Eric watched with amused eyes as the Asian woman seemed to visibly bristle and shrug off Bill's arm.

"Excuse me, but I belong to no one and you would do well to remember that Bill." Her eyes turned into liquid blue fire as she looked away from a concerned Sookie.

Sookie bit her lip, knowing how Kagome felt about being claimed yet she didn't want to speak up and cause more trouble. At the same time she was a bit peeved that Bill would do such a thing, she was not a thing to be claimed.

Eric smirked, letting his eyes run over her luscious body, loving the way her cheeks heated up in anger. "Well, maybe I can change your mind? Eh?" His voice slide over her like butter yet she merely glared at him.

"Many have tried before and if they couldn't do it I doubt you can." Her voice was cold, an insult on the tip of her tongue when Sookie placed a hand on her side. With once more glare at Eric she bit her tongue and turned her head away from him.

"Um, Mr. Eric we're here for a reason…" She shifted a bit as Eric turned his gaze onto her, his eyes lost a bit of their playfulness yet it was quickly returned when Bill let out a low uncomfortable huff.

"My, my what is such an innocent young woman like you doing here? Her," he paused to point at a glaring Kagome, "I can see, the little vixen but you?"

Sookie bristled a bit, not liking the way he talked about her friend. "We're here about the murders that have been going on in town. People seem to think it's my brother but I don't think so. I think it's someone who hangs around here. Everyone who's been murder has been a fang banger and this is the only place in miles that is well known as a Vampire hangout."

Eric lost his playful grin and stared coldly at them. "So when humans start turning up dead you assume it's a vampire." His voice was layered with years of prejudice.

Kagome cleared her throat. "We never said it was a vampire, just that all the victims were 'fang bangers' and _known_ to come here. So of course we'd come here, that and the fact that they were 'fang bangers' are the _only_ things they have in common."

Eric stared at her, a bit surprised when she didn't back down from his gaze, before nodding and whistling. "Pam!"

A petit blonde woman came over, her eyes looking at Kagome and Sookie with disdain. "What Eric?" It was easy to tell by her accent that English was not her first langue.

Eric gave her a steely stare and nodded at Kagome and the others. "They want to know if you know anything about some murders in town."

Sookie nodded and steeped forward a smile on her face and a few photos in her hands. "These people, have you seen them before?"

Pam narrowed her eyes at Sookie and looked away from her without even looking at the photos. "I don't know, so many humans come here every night…"

Sookie lost a bit of her smile. "Can you at least take a look, please it would really help us out."

Pam sighed but with a roll of her eyes did as she was asked with a mutter of, "_Humans_. " Under her breath.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Pam, not liking the way she was talking down to Sookie. "Look, we know they were known to come here so why don't you cut the prissy bitch act and just tell us what we want to know. When was the last time they were here and was there anyone in general they hung out with."

Pam bristled her fangs coming out in anger yet she was held back by a stern look form Eric. "I'm not sure about these ones but this one." She pointed at a picture. "She was…always here trying to get anyone to drink from her. She was a good lay but not worthy of drinking from. She hasn't been here in weeks though."

Sookie blushed at that, not really expecting Pam to have slept with the woman. While she was no prude it still took her off guard.

Kagome sighed, "Thank you, that is all we need to know." As Kagome turned to leave, but was stopped by Eric.

"I think you should stay..." He gave her a fanged grin, "We could get to know one another more..._.personally."_

Kagome scoffed, blue eyes flashing as she gave him a deadpanned look, "I'll pass." She really didn't want to be a sex toy for a vampire. She had her heart played with enough and knew mixing vampires into it would be a mess.

As the three turned to fully leave, Sookie turned around wide eyed at a man passing by them, and looked at Bill whispering, "We need to get out of here..._NOW!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki note: Sorry for the big delay...i been working too much to really get anything done TAT Forgive me? <strong>_

_**Kage's Note: Hope you all liked it! I did most of this chapter since poor Yuki has been detained by work. Ew, work lol. I hope I kept everyone mostly in character, it's been a looong while since I've watched season one of True Blood XD Please do let us know what you all think! Thanks~**_

_**Ps: Hopefully we'll also have the next chapter of love on the wild side out soon, just waiting for Yuki to add onto the stuff I already have written, about sixty plus pages of stuff, but work is taking its toll on her! TT_TT**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kagome huffed still semi riled up by Eric but nodded and let herself be pulled along by Sookie, knowing it was urgent. The wavering grip on her arm gave her a hint as to what was wrong, she had more than likely picked up on something she hadn't wanted to.

The pains of being a mind reader and not being able to control it.

She remembered how hard it was to have her own powers, so raw and out of control. It had made her feel helpless so she had learned to control them. She knew what Sookie was feeling, and it made her mad that she had no way of helping her learn to control her powers.

She felt like she failed her friend.

"Do come back." Eric's sensual voice made her pause and toss him an annoyed look.

"I'm no fang banger." _Anymore. _

He merely gave her a sexified grin.

"Don't knock it before you try." She gave him a smirk.

"Been there, done that." Before she could say anymore Bill ushered them out of the club not liking Sookie's anxious look.

She let herself be led away, not at all liking the way Bill moved around her and Sookie like a mother hen.

She had a mother, she didn't need a vampire prude from the seventh century trying to fill that role.

Once they were settled in the car, Bill driving with Sookie sitting next to him and Kagome in the back, Kagome leaned over the seat to look at a pale Sookie.

"Everything okay Sook?" Her eyes took in the worry lines in her best friend's face and the way she nibbled on her lip nervously.

Everything was obviously not okay but unless she asked she would never know. Sookie sighed and looked at her friend, she wanted to know what she meant.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "What did you mean you answered Eric saying don't knock it before you try it..." She paused before continuing it, "He meant by sleeping with a vampire...you said been there done that...What did you mean by that?"

Kagome sighed, she should have guessed she caught onto what she was saying. Sighing again she answered, "You remember when I was going through my...rebel stage?"

Sookie nodded, she remembered Kagome telling her about the things she had done when she was rebelling against her mother and other family members.

"I wanted to do things, Vampires weren't exactly out of the closet yet..." She paused eyes flickering to her friend, "But because of my...gifts...I knew what they were...so I wanted to go for the most dangerous thing to sleep with..."

Sookie looked at her with wide eyes, "You..."

Kagome smiled, "I have had plenty of run in's with creatures...never had one with a Vampire...I was a curious teenager..." Which was true, she was curious...that and she wanted to get rid of her virginity.

"There isn't much of a good back story..." A small smile came to her lips, "I was the only virgin out of my friends...and being teased about it...so I decided to get rid of it...and that is why I was picking someone to sleep with..."

She answered the question before Sookie could ask it, but she could see the disapproval in her friends eyes. Kagome was thankful she didn't say anything though.

"I see..." Sookie really didn't though. She didn't understand why Kagome would sleep with someone just because her friends were teasing her about being a virgin still...she was still a virgin...

Sighing Sookie gave her friend a reassuring smile, "Why don't' we head home...It has been a long day..."

Kagome nodded happy to be switching subjects as a grin crept onto her face, "So what is going on with you a Bill..." A snicker came to her voice as she said the next part, "Bill the vampire..."

Sookie laughed, "I reacted the same why when I heard his name...Bill...Bill the vampire...not very threatening sounding...is it..."

Sookie looked at Kagome, "There isn't anything going on..._for now.._.." This caused Kagome to laugh again.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "Really now...tell me moooore"

Sookie's grin grew, "I like him..." She stayed silent for a few seconds a bitter smile on her face, "He is..._silent_...it is nice."

Kagome nodded as she listened to Sookie, a smile on her face the whole time.

It was good to be here with Sookie. It had been awhile since she enjoyed herself this much, even though there was some drama here and there, she was going to like her vacation here.

It beat being at home typing all day, like she normally did in Japan...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Note: I love True Blood...but IDK if I like what is going on in Season 5...but yeah. Enjoy! My brain is starting to wear thin now... Read and Review...tell me what you think..or us..ugg..whatever...-mutters- Zombie Kage is after me...ruuun! <strong>

**Kage's AN: Yay! Another! X3 I really SHOULD get back into the series, last I left off was um Season three I think? Oops. Teehee. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same! I have to go take care of Yuki now, her brain, I ates it and now shes like _ X3**


End file.
